murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dilton Dilbert
Dilton Dilbert, who works in City Records, was first introduced in Season 9 of ''Murdoch Mysteries'', played by David Hewlett. Dilton Dilbert is not interested in what one is able to do. He cares only what one does. He adheres strictly to the standards of civic comportment, "In dealing with the public, your tone of voice will at all times be even and articulated. Cuss words of any sort will be subject to an immediate fine of five cents." Thus, he has a swear jar, "A string of colorful invective will prove quite costly, I assure you." Dilton Dilbert '''returns in Season 11. Appearances and Mentions Bl..dy H.ll *After Thomas Brackenreid is forced into retirement after failing to expose Chief Constable Davis' extortion scheme, he takes a job at City Records under '''Dilton Dilbert, who orients him on his assigned tasks as well as the fine for swearing. *Brackenreid later brings to Dilbert's attention a series of documents regarding telegraphs supposedly delivered to police station houses, but he had telephoned those station houses on his lunch times and confirmed that there was no such deliveries. Dilbert attempted to brush aside his concerns, but upon being reminded that city employees have a duty to report this. So Dilbert asks Brackenreid to gather any relevant documents while he reports to their superiors. *Brackenreid and Detective Murdoch later find Dilbert '''knocked out with a head injury. Upon waking, '''Dilbert finds all the fraud documents missing and informs the two men that before the assault he reported the fraud to the Board of Control. Dilbert then agrees to Brackenreid's offer to testify, before putting a nickel in the swear jar for saying "Damn right." *'Dilbert' is later treated by Dr. Julia Ogden at the Windsor House Hotel while Murdoch and Brackenreid speak with Alderman Hubbard about corruption on the board. Dilbert '''became upset when Hubbard stated he couldn't go to the Mayor with just suspicions and asked if his injury wasn't sufficient evidence, only to be told it was insufficient given the magnitude of the accusation. '''Dilbert then tried to insist that Brackenreid contribute to the swear jar when the former inspector mouthed off. *'Dilbert' later became Davis' boss after cutting a deal with a reinstated Brackenreid for exposing his corruption. Dilbert then fined Davis for saying, "Bloody hell." The Accident * Dilton Dilbert is the hapless victim of a murder plot when he is pinned between a motorcar and horse-drawn carriage while on his daily regimental walk to City Records. * After Brackenreid describes the situation, Dilbert tells him "But I just cannot believe that doctor can know her head from her elbow...Isn't she a coroner? I mean, she's not even a proper doctor. How many automobile accidents has she attended before this one?" * Postponing the removal of the motorcar as it is what is holding him together, Dilbert comtemplates the situation, his life and work with his good friend Tom as he comes to grips with his own death. * Before the end, Dilton confesses his love to Mildred Ash who, to his surprise, returns his affection - sealing it with a kiss before the end. * Dilton's last words to her: "I have imagined our courtship so many times." She confesses to him, "As have I." Then, finally, "It's almost as if it really happened." * The motorcar is moved – with Tom supporting his weight, the good doctor ready – in soundless slow-motion, Dilbert's body drops, his head falls onto Mildred's lap; All efforts are made to stop the unrelenting pour of blood. Dilton Dilbert expires. Dr Odgen comforts devastated Mildred Ash and walks her away from the crime scene. Trivia * Dilton's surname is a nod to "Dilbert" a popular American comic strip written and illustrated by Scott Adams, first published in 1989. The strip is known for its satirical office humor about a white-collar, micromanaged office. Gallery Dilton Dilbert.png Dilbert's last kiss.png|The Accident Category:Males Category:Season Nine Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Eleven Category:Deceased Characters